The term computer-aided design (CAD) may generally refer to a broad range of computer based tools and/or applications, which may be used in various fields, e.g., in the fields of architecture, engineering, manufacturing, product design, and/or any other suitable field or industry, to construct two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional computer models representing any suitable object, device, system, structure, and/or construction, for example, a building, a bridge, a machine, an electronic element, a chair, a car, and the like.
In recent years, CAD applications have developed to be very complex and demanding and, as a result, the utilization of a CAD model may be restricted to a local environment, e.g., a desktop of a designer and/or engineer, in which the CAD model is generated and/or edited. As a result, one or more other members of a value chain utilizing the CAD model, for example, team members, project managers, suppliers and clients, may have restricted access to review, synchronize and/or co-edit design content of the CAD model.
As traditional enterprise design collaboration and creation solutions require user privileges, administering and pre-installation of desktop applications and browser plug-ins, such solutions may not extend well outside the boundaries of the enterprise. Offline review tools such as the Adobe Acrobat reader may only provide a “read only”, disconnected version of the content, which is neither secured nor updateable. Generic web conferencing and screen sharing services, such as WebEx, do not provide remote users with the ability to persistently markup, edit and/or manipulate two-dimensional and/or three-dimensional content, and provide no offline functionality.
With the increasing pressure to shorten time to market and reduce product costs, there is a requirement for efficient design collaboration between the different members of the value chain in order, for example, to prevent costly design iterations and errors.
In one example, relating to the field of Computer Aided Manufacturing (CAM), engineers and manufacturers in various paradigms may be dependent on efficient design collaboration between remote and external design teams, manufacturers, suppliers, subcontractors and the like, in order, for example, to reduce time to market and ensure product quality. Designing products in a distributed approach makes classic control, communication, and collaboration challenges in product development even more challenging. Inefficient design and manufacturing iterations between dispersed parties can cause undesirable long project delays.
In another example, relating to the field of structural and civil engineering, engineers, consultants and project managers worldwide may engage in a lateral and distributed planning processes, in which large networks of professionals may take part in the completion of each project. These distributed design processes make collaboration a critical part in meeting deadlines and avoiding costly design mistakes.